


Guy Stuff

by Fastest_Girl_Alive



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Comet Dragonfly - Freeform, F/M, Genderbending, Male Star, Puberty, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive
Summary: "Don't worry about me, Star, it's just guy stuff," Marco told her as he slammed his door in her face."Hmmm...guy stuff..." Star rubbed her palms together.





	Guy Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with this 'cause I'm weird and I just watched SVTFOE on Hulu...so...yeah. Enjoy!

Marco was acting strange lately. He had these little red dots on his face, but they weren't like his birthmark. They were like little salmon-colored pearls. 

And he was lashing out at Star more and right after he did, he start laugh hysterically and run into his room and didn't come back out for a few hours. So Star decided to do some investigating.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Star crept into Marco's room. It was still dark outside, but Star didn't care. She searched the room for magical artifacts that could be messing with her friend's mind. When she didn't find any, Star ransacked the bathroom.

After an hour or so of searching, Star huffed. She had to use her last resort...

"MARCO!"

"WHAAH!" Marco's legs got tangled in his bed sheets as Star screamed in his ear. He fell to the floor, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers, his chocolate hair covering his eyes. He pushed his hair back up with his hand. "Star, what was that for? It's like 3 AM."

"You've been acting weird." Star placed her hands on her hips. "And not like me-weird, like Marco-is-sick-or-something weird."

"I'm fine, Star." Marco rolled his eyes and pulled a white T-shirt over his head.

"No you're not." Star stamped her foot. "I'm not going anywhe-HEY!" Marco had hoisted Star over his shoulder and placed her outside his bedroom door.

"Don't worry about me, Star, it's just guy stuff," Marco told her as he slammed his door in her face.

"Hmmm...guy stuff..." Star rubbed her palms together.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Glossaryck! I need you to find a 'boy' spell." Star said to her book.

The little blue man flew out. "What do you mean, a boy spell? Boy spell as in make boys like you, boy spell as in make you a boy..."

Star cut him off. "That one! Make me a boy."

"Now why in all the dimensions would you want to be a boy?" Glossaryck rolled his diamond-shaped eyes.

"Because Marco is acting strange and he said it was 'guy stuff' and I want to know what it is!" Star huffed.

"Fine, fine, but don't blame me if you regret it." Glossaryck guided the book pages and came to a spell that swapped the gender of the spellcaster. "Knock yourself out."

"Okay, here goes." Star took a deep breath. "RAINBOW LIGHTNING GENDERSWAP!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know it's short, but I'll add another chapter later.


End file.
